Since the advent of computer screens and displays, viewers of video content on computer screens and displays have been adversely impacted, most notably by the viewers experiencing less restful sleep due to viewing video content after the viewer's normal sleep time. Mammals are conditioned to associate blue light with morning and red light with evening. As such, reducing blue spectrum output and introducing more red spectrum can aid in sleep and prevent some of the negative effects of too much blue light being provided to a viewer of video content.
By exposing a viewer of video content with blue spectrum late at night, this may lead to difficultly in going to sleep and may lead to restless sleep by the viewer when the viewer eventually goes to sleep. Also, exposing the viewer with red spectrum when the user is awake during the middle of the day, for example, may lead to a less productive (e.g., drowsy) viewer wake state.
The disclosure described in detail below provides a solution to the problem associated with the hindrance of a sleep state or a wake state of a viewer of video content.